


Ep Coda 2x3: Confessions

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny confess to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 2x3: Confessions

**Disclaimer: I want them. I need them. But, alas, unless I can find some way into TVLand, I shall never have them.**

**************

Steve was burned out from the day, and when Chin suggested they go out to Side Streets' for drinks, he declined, opting to go home. He had taken his truck that morning because Danny was running late, so he didn't need a ride. 

Danny and Chin hit up the bar on their own and had a few shots of the best whiskey the place had to offer. 

Neither knew what was going on with Kono, although they both had their suspicions, but neither was ready to share. 

So instead they talked about trivial things - their mutual hatred for the new Governor, the fact that Frank Delano reminded them of one of the Baldwin brothers, and how awful Steve had looked in the damned Hawaiian print shirt the previous week. As to the last, they came to the mutual agreement to burn it the first chance they got.

Lori wandered into the bar, got a glass from the bartender, and pulled over a chair, pouring herself a shot and smiling at them. 

"If you're thinking of psycho-analyzing me again...." Danny started.

Lori put her palms up in a sign of peace. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. How do I earn forgiveness?"

"Bring him malasadas in the morning and he'll love you for life," Chin laughed.

Danny glared at her. "If you think you're going to get Steve, think again."

He was acting a little drunk, but Chin knew better. But before Chin could open his mouth, Danny was talking again.

"Steve is mine, not yours, so I would suggest you keep those eyes in your head and stop undressing him with them."

"I wasn't undressing him," she insisted, downing another shot. "I was undressing Chin."

Danny was in the midst of another shot and spit it all over the table. "Well," he gave her a small smile as he got himself together, "that's okay, then." He stood up and nodded to them. "You two can have an exclusive undressing party, while I, on the other hand, have somewhere important to be." He gave up all pretense of being tipsy and turned around, finding himself face to face with Joe. "I have to go see a SEAL."

"Have fun," Joe called after him, and then sat down. "So, when did Steve and Danny get married?"

"Not yet," Chin smiled, "but I have February 14th in the pool."

Joe took out a crisp 100 dollar bill. "Put me down for the 9th; that's the day I proposed to wife number 2."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny drove at a leisurely pace, thinking as he stared out onto the road. He shouldn't have been so nasty to Lori, but he missed Kono, and she was the only female allowed on the team as far as he was concerned. Okay, so he had accepted Jenna, but she was cute and perky and didn't eye Steve like he was a piece of meat. And now that he had blurted out, without thinking, as usual, that Steve was his, he had to stake his claim. He sat outside Steve's house for about 20 minutes before he finally got out and walked to the door. He didn't bother to knock, he never did, he just used his key and stepped inside. 

Steve was standing there with his arms folded. "It took you long enough to come in."

Danny took a deep breath, stood before Steve, leaned up, framed Steve's face and kissed him. It was brief, but it was still a kiss.

"Why?" was the only word that came out of Steve's mouth.

"Because I felt like it." Danny just shrugged. "Does there have to be a reason for everything I do?"

"No." Steve was his usual staid self. "But it was nice."

"Just nice?" Danny slid his hand under Steve's Henley, feeling the bare skin which was hot to the touch. "If it was just nice, then I think I did something wrong."

"Danny, maybe...maybe we should take this slow." Steve placed his palm on Danny's chest and held him at arm's length. "Have a date, dinner, maybe a movie or two."

Danny took Steve's hand in his. "We've been on a dozen dates, and most of the time something gets blown up, or I get shot or injured in another way." He brought Steve's hand to his lips and kissed the palm. "We've eaten umpteenth dinners, although they've all been barbeque, but I like burned bovine, so it's okay." He stepped back into Steve's personal space and groped him. "And I'd like to act out a movie with you."

"What movie?" Steve turned to his collection. "Pick one."

Danny stepped forward and backed Steve to the couch. "The one where this Jersey cop made love to a badass Navy SEAL and made him whimper and beg."

"I didn't see that one." Steve sat down and stared at the floor. "I saw the one where the SEAL had a waking nightmare that the cop got tossed out of a plane, and the SEAL jumped after him but couldn't grab him in time. And the SEAL, who everyone thought was tough as nails, felt his eyes growing wet."

Danny knelt down between Steve's legs, ignoring the pain in his knee. "The SEAL cried?"

"Yeah, he did." Steve raised his eyes, meeting Danny's. "Seems he thought that he couldn't feel anymore, that he was numb, and that nothing could shake him up. But then, one day, he met the cop from New Jersey and over time he began to feel again. So many emotions he thought for sure were drilled out of him returned with a vengeance."

Danny laid his head on Steve's leg, absently rubbing his thigh. "Like what?" 

"Too many that he had long forgotten, but one stood out to him, and the stoic SEAL, who was as bright as they come, was unsure what the emotion was, because he had never felt it before." Steve stroked Danny's hair. "He gave it so many names - aggravation, stress, irritation, rage, and even pure pissiness. It took him one year, 2 months, 3 weeks, 5 days and an odd number of hours and minutes before he finally figured it out."

Danny tilted his head up. "And what was it?"

Steve took Danny by the arms and pulled him up so he was sitting beside him, and shifted into Danny's lap with his knees on the outside of Danny's and they were facing. He leaned down and rested his forehead against Danny's. "Love, plain and simple."

"The SEAL loved the cop?" Danny smirked. "The adorable, courageous and totally heroic cop?"

"Yeah," Steve laughed a little, "that cop; the one who's full of bluster."

"You call it bluster; back in Jersey we call it chutzpah." Danny kissed Steve chastely. "What was the rest of the plot?"

"The SEAL never thought that the cop could feel the same, because the SEAL couldn't follow the rules and the cop was always yelling at him."

"Maybe the cop always yelled because he was afraid the SEAL would up and get himself killed, and the cop would be all alone."

Steve slid his arms atop Danny's shoulders. "The SEAL sort of thought the same, but in his case, he was sure that the cop would go back to New Jersey."

"The cop was ready to, because he missed his daughter, but then he spoke to her, and she told him that the SEAL needed him more, and that she was coming home soon to be with him **and** the SEAL." Danny flushed pink and ducked his head.

"Danny, why are you blushing? What did you do?"

"I, uh, sort of told Lori to leave you alone, that you were mine and mine alone."

"Oh, you did, did you?" Steve slid off Danny's lap and stood there looming over him. "And just why would you do that?"

Danny got to his feet, not fooled by Steve's tone for a moment. "Because its true - isn't it?"

"If you want it to be." Steve nodded upstairs. "Stay?"

"For how long?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Steve shrugged. "Eternity?"

"Sounds good." He followed Steve upstairs. "And I bottom."

"I don't think so," Steve laughed. "My bed, my choice."

"Our bed," Danny clarified, "and my rules."

"Rules, huh."

"Yes, rules, or orders, or whatever you want to call them and you will follow them to the letter."

"Yes sir," Steve sighed and licked his lips, "whatever you say."

Oh yeah, this was going to be quite an interesting night.

**FIN**


End file.
